The invention relates to a method for producing a feeder that is intended for use in a casting mold used for the casting of metals with a feeder body, which encloses an inner cavity (25) as a feeder volume, consisting of an exothermic and/or insulating material and which has at least one lateral wall region and a bottom region facing the mold cavity formed in the casting mold, the bottom region having a feeder opening arranged therein for connecting the inner cavity of the feeder body to the mold cavity of the casting mold during the casting operation. A mesh-like fabric consisting of a refractory material covers over the feeder opening.
The structure of a feeder made with the method according to the present invention is described in DE 20 2015 104 554 U1. As far as the feeder known therefrom has the form of a so-called head feeder, on the feeder, a mesh-like fabric made from a fireproof material to cover a feeder opening disposed in the bottom region. In this manner, the result should be that when the feeder is inserted into a casting mold, based on bathing of the net structure during the casting process by the hot metal after hardening of the casting piece, a metal layer penetrated by the fabric forms. This creates a defined material weakening in the bottom region of the feeder, so that knocking off of the feeder residue that remains after hardening of the casting piece occurs in the development of this fabric coating. For securing the mesh-like fabric to the feeder body, according to DE 20 2015 104 554 U1, it is provided that the mesh-like fabric is tensioned in a specialized frame and is fixed, whereby the frame is attached to the feeder body in a suitable manner, preferably is clamped to the feeder body.
The production of a feeder having a net structure arranged in its bottom region is associated with disadvantageously expensive production costs, since, in addition to the typical shooting of the feeder body into a core shooter, the specialized frame with the mesh tensioned therein must be produced and attached in an additional assembly step to the finished, shot feeder body.